Problem: If $x \dagger y = xy+4x-y$ and $x \boxdot y = 2x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $(-4 \boxdot 6) \dagger 4$.
Solution: First, find $-4 \boxdot 6$ $ -4 \boxdot 6 = 2(-4)^{2}-6^{2}$ $ \hphantom{-4 \boxdot 6} = -4$ Now, find $-4 \dagger 4$ $ -4 \dagger 4 = (-4)(4)+(4)(-4)-4$ $ \hphantom{-4 \dagger 4} = -36$.